Sleepover!
by 04daviszoe
Summary: Stendy! Two-Part Oneshot. Total South Park Randomness! xD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Oh 'tis me again xD, I'm having a break from It's not cold in here, because I have three different ideas for the 8__th__ chapter so I'm going to see which one fits best. Anyway I split this oneshot into two parts because I hate writing really long oneshots and if I split it into two then it keeps me on topic xD Anyway please review._

~**Violet**~

Part 1.

"Stan, come here and look at this" Said a sixteen year old Wendy Testaburger, Pointing to his computer screen.

"What?" He asked as he walked over.

"Red left you a myspace comment saying she wanted to hang out with you". She said in a semi sarcastic tone.

"So?"

"So Red is one of the biggest bitches in the world and has a massive crush on you" She shot back.

"And I care because..?"

Wendy looked at him with razor sharp eyes.

"We should probably get to bed now" Stan said as he read the computer screen time.

"But Stan.." Wendy pleaded.

"I'm sorry, But I just don't want to get caught" He replied.

Stan and Wendy had been sharing beds everyday for almost a year now, Obviously their parents wouldn't allow it, So they had now got into the routine of sneaking into each other bedrooms.

"Ok, Ok, Let me just get my PJs on" Wendy said eyeing up Stan.

"I'm assuming that's your way of telling me to leave"

"No, No of course not, Just turn around or something" She said.

"Ok, Whilst you get undressed I'll shut the computer down"

He walked over to the computer and clicked the Shut Down button and walked over to Wendy with his hand over his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking"

"Doesn't matter if you were I'm done" She stated.

"Well in that case then.."

Stan ran over to Wendy and picked her up and gently placed her on his bed, Although she was giggling, Stan realised he caused her much shock and her heart was thumping.

"Jesus, Stan" She giggled

"Shh, Keep it down" Stan hushed.

He climbed into the corner of his bed with her and she cuddled up close to him and started stroking his bare chest.

Wendy got up suddenly and started searching around Stan's bed.

"What are you doing?" Stan asked

"I'm looking for my eye mask, I cant sleep without it".

"You wear an eye mask?"

Wendy rolled her eyes and continued looking. After 30 minutes of looking rapidly, She decided to give up.

"Stan, I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't sleep without it!"

"Sure you can, Just keep your eyes closed until morning"

"**STAN!" **She screamed.

"Shh!"

"But, Stan, It's not fair! You'll be sound asleep, And I'll be lying there for hours just waiting for you to wake up" She whined

"Ok I'll make a deal with you, I'll stay awake until you fall asleep. Happy now?"

"No, Cos' there's one problem, I cant sleep without my eye mask!"

"Urgh, You can try" He suggested.

After two hours of both Stan and Wendy tossing and turning, They decided to give up.

"Lets play a game!" Wendy whispered

"What do you have in mind?" Stan said as he grinned down at her.

"Like I ask you a question, then you ask me a question and we both _have _to answer".

Not the sort of game Stan had in mind.

"I don't know, This could end badly" Stan whispered.

Wendy gave him the look of pleading eyes, Which of course, No man in their right mind would ever resist.

"Ok I'll go first" Wendy said as she grinned at her win. "Name one specific thing you love about me"

"Hmm, there's too many things, I can't pick just one" He said through a smile.

"Just pick one"

"The fact that you care about other people more than yourself"

A smug Wendy kissed Stan's cheek.

"Now you ask me a question" She whispered.

"Uh, Oh I know, What am I best at doing?" Stan said sheepishly, knowing what the answer would be.

"Hmm, I would have to say, Umm, Oh your back rubs. Mmm they always feel so good" Wendy replied.

"Oh"

"Why, what was you expecting me to say?"

"Oh, nothing , it's your turn to ask the question now"

"What don't you like about me?"

_To be continued …….._


	2. Part 2

**Part II**

"Ok, This is exactly what I mean when I said that this game would get out of hand". Stan said in a matter-of- fact- tone. 

"Oh, Come on, it doesn't have to be anything huge, just a little thing" Wendy said whilst batting her eyelashes.

"Ok, but you asked, Hmm… Oh I have one. Ok, I don't really hate this about you, but , yeah, I don't really like when, well, when I kiss you, midway through, you always look down or put your face in my chest"

Wendy's face dropped.

"Oh," She said. 

"See, I knew you would do that, but like I said, you _did _ask me".

"Hm, the only reason I do that is because oh, never mind."

"No, go on, then maybe I could help you". Stan said, wishfully.

"Well, I'm sort of ashamed of how I look, so I kind of, hide my face from you" She answered, shamefully. 

Tears were now pouring from her eyes.

"Wendy, come on, this is a stupid reason to get upset, your beautiful. You can get away with so much"

"Like what?" She shot back.

"Like not pilling make up on, like not over processing your hair because its naturally beautiful ect, I can keep going, sweetie".

Wendy turned her face away from him. "People always say things like, You can't have brains and still be good looking an-"

"Well you've managed to" he interrupted. "Look I don't want to fight tonight"

"Me neither"

The room went silent. 

"Do you remember a couple weeks ago, I stayed round your house, and we had that shower together?"

Wendy smiled.

"Yeah"

"That was nice". Wendy closed her eyes as Stan continued. "We should do something like that again soon"

"We could have a bubble bath" Wendy suggested.

"Umm no offence Wends, but people already think I'm gay and this really is-"

"Well your not going to tell anyone are you?"

"We're not supposed to?"

"**Stan!"** she screamed in whisper. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd get so frustrated about it"

Wendy turned back round and faced him with a smile. "You're a Jerk!"

"Come here"

"Why?" Wendy questioned.

"Because I cant sleep without you lying on me" he replied.

"And I cant sleep without my eye mask!"

"Great, So we're just going to lye here for 9 hours" .

Stan thought quickly and handed Wendy a black silk ribbon that was attached to his bedpost.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Your eyes, to help you sleep" He answered.

She looked thoughtful. "Um thanks, I don't know what I'm going to give you in return".

"Can I have your hand for the night?" 

She giggled and bend her hand backwards and linked it into Stan's.

_7:57 am _

"Well, at least I got some sleep" Wendy said as she rubbed her sweaty palm onto Stan duvet.

"Yeah"

"Thanks for the ribbon" She added.

"Your welcome" Stan got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to take a bath now" He winked

Wendy looked down. Stan sighed as he left the room. Wendy could here the taps turn on and Stans footsteps coming back into the bedroom.

"Ok, I'm going in" He repeated.

"Stan" Wendy said as she grabbed hold of his hand.

"Yeah"

"I think I left something in your bathroom" She said slyly.

"Oh, do you want some privacy.

"Well, I was kind if thinking, that me _we_ could go in. Together."

Stan jumped at the opportunity.

_In the bathroom._

"Where are the bubbles?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, we kind of don't have any bubble bath or anything like that"

Wendy looked back down. Stan lowered his voice. "I'm not going to pressure you into doing this"

She looked back up.

"No, I want to" She smiled.

Stanley pulled off his top and walked back over to Wendy and whispered "Do you want some privacy?"

"Please" She said shyly.

He walked over to the opposite side of the room, over to the shower.

"Is this ok ,Sweetie?"

"Yeah, thanks. Umm, do you have, a bath robe or something I could borrow?"

"Sure" He said as he walked over to the laundry basket and picked out his clean one.

Wendy went over and picked up, whilst Stan got into the bathtub.

She unchanged quickly, putting the robe on even quicker. She walked over the bathtub and broke down.

"I'm sorry, Stan, I just can't do it"

"Why?"

"Because I'm fat, and I have an ugly body"

Stan rolled his eyes and said "Wendy you're not fat, I love you with al-"

"Prove it" She snapped

"Alrighty then" He replied as he lent up to Wendy and started to kiss her, passionately, she kissed back and pulled the robe off and stepped into the bathtub.

Wendy lent backwards, leaning onto Stan, who was now kissing her neck.

He paused.

"Now how about one of my famous backrubs?" He asked, as Wendy giggled

_~Fin~_


End file.
